


Big Bad

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for Leslie until I finish her graduation fics, and Yusuke and Kurama are too cute when they fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad

"I'm supposed to be the big bad wolf. I just … fit the part better." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, punctuating his sentence with a firm nod and a pout that made Kurama smile.

Kurama relaxed all his muscles as Yusuke rested his right ankle on his opposing knee, further barring himself from the conversation.

"I just do," Yusuke repeated, his eyes sliding to the left.

"Yusuke," Kurama started softly, "I do believe that I have more experience."

"Don't think you're going to change my mind. A fox is nothing like a wolf. I'm just more equipped to be a big bad wolf. I mean, you always tell me I have a wolfish smile. And everyone tells me how bad I am, and … and I have a big presence. Oh!" Yusuke straightened in his chair. "I have a big appetite. So I have more experience than you because I am not little or red or wearing a hood."

Kurama took a step forward, maintaining his gentle smile. "Of course. You're certainly not little, Yusuke. Or red, although I would find you quite regal if you chose to wear a hooded robe. And if that robe happened to be red, I would find you quite attractive."

Another step forward, and Yusuke's pout began to fade. He narrowed his eyes, fixing his gaze to Kurama. "That's not going to work."

"But you know one of my favorite colors is red."

"What are you—"

Kurama pounced, tackling Yusuke from his chair to the floor, gently rolling him before his head bounced off the hard wood then pushing him onto his back again. Straddling the younger man's hips and gripping his wrists, Kurama smiled, no longer gentle but more menacing with a hint of cruelty that sent a rush of blood to Yusuke's groin. They stared at each other, knowing Kurama could feel the heat.

"You're being unreasonable, Yusuke," Kurama said, grinding his hips in a rough circular motion.

Yusuke held his breath and frowned once more. "I don't want to. I'm not going to be Little Red Riding Hood. And if you don't get off of me, I'm going to be the hunter guy who chops you into tiny little pieces." Yusuke bucked his hips.

Tightening his grip on Yusuke's wrists, Kurama leaned closer. "Or perhaps I will gobble you all up before you get the opportunity to do me harm." He licked his lips in a tantalizing display of hunger then bared his teeth. "Or perhaps you can trust my experience"—Kurama thrust his hips down then up in a motion guaranteed to elicit a moan from Yusuke—"and allow me to be the Big Bad Wolf."

Yusuke shook his head, bucking again and attempting to roll to his side. With a pleased grin, Kurama bit Yusuke's exposed throat, teasing the captured muscle with his tongue, transforming Yusuke's struggle into an abrupt need that allowed Kurama to release his hold on Yusuke's wrists.

The moment Yusuke began to claw at Kurama's clothes, Kurama stood with a satisfied smile and strolled to the bed. He lifted the book before comfortably lounging in a seated position.

"Good day, Little Red Riding Hood—"

"I hate you." Yusuke glared at Kurama from the floor. "Cheater."

Kurama merely smiled as Yusuke stood. "But being the wolf is my favorite part, Yusuke. And from what I saw earlier, I would say you enjoyed my part."


End file.
